


该如何定义你

by sanft



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Edge of Tomorrow (2014), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, I really can't make this up anymore, M/M, Sexual Tension, Time Loop
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanft/pseuds/sanft
Summary: 达米安在无穷无尽的时间循环里看着迪克一次次死亡，不过他们最终会找到解决方法的
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 1





	该如何定义你

**Author's Note:**

> *明日边缘AU，时间循环梗，全员普通人  
> *由于是时间循环梗，所以R级是详细描述角色死亡啦，没有车2333  
> *关于军方和战争的东西都是胡扯的，别信

1.

“——No！”

电流瞬时涌过身体，达米安猛地睁开眼。

从硬得咯背的行军包上跳起来，瞬时死亡的痛苦还没消散，晕眩骤然袭来。好容易等到眼前的黑雾散去，面前出现了一个留着小胡子的中士。

“你好啊，二等兵。”

小胡子揣着不怀好意的微笑，扶着帽檐上下打量他。达米安瞪了他几秒钟，紧接着目光直直穿过他，仔仔细细把周遭一切看进眼里。偌大的基地里人声鼎沸，号子声此起彼伏，一片欣欣向荣之景。

但人类的处境却与之大相径庭。

2055年，神秘外星人入侵地球，就像人类此前拍的所有科幻电影一样，没有人知道它们从何而来，亦无人知晓它们所求何物，人类唯一知道的是——不是它们死，就是人类满盘皆输。地球上所有拥有武装力量的国家无一不奋起反抗，但是终究科技相差太远，那些长得像穿了机甲的头发丝一样的外星人永远先人一着。人类眼睁睁地看着一个又一个的国家陷入血海，每一处前线战场都如同绞肉机一样有去无回，这些外星人永远不知疲累。

达米安发了一会儿愣，望着巨大的招牌说不出话。海滨城前线保障基地，战斗至今，这座生机勃勃的基地是人类为数不多的有生力量之一。

然而它即将在24小时内被铁蹄踏平。

达米安慢慢垂下眼，盯住眼前喋喋不休中士。他还记得他的死状，死的极惨，被外星人高速旋转肢体将脑袋割开，还残留着震惊的头颅从他面前飞过去，鲜血溅了他一脸。

他决定这一次不往他脸上揍一拳了。

达米安头痛欲裂，之前经历的一天似真似幻，如同梦境一样，却又真实的让他分辨不清。小胡子说出来的每句话都和记忆中一模一样，令他心烦意乱。他懒得和这蠢货计较，试着极目远眺，一辆运输车正巧轰轰驶过。忽然，他注意到了上面印着的全彩巨幅人像。 

“哥谭天使。”

以一己之力拯救了整个哥谭的青年一身戎装，浴血而立。他一张好看的脸透着疲惫，婴儿蓝的眼睛却直勾勾地望着达米安，和背后电棍上炫目的电光蓝交相辉映。

他的神情和记忆里一模一样。

海报里的人忽然活了起来，紧皱着眉冲他跑来，握着电棍挥手就是一个呼呼作响的横扫，达米安下意识弯腰低头，一声巨大的金属撞击声，不明成分的液体稀里哗啦撒了他一后背。

“我们的国家竟然绝望到了要派孩子上前线了？”一击杀掉一个外星人后，青年喘了一口气，“看着点背后。”

在达米安来得及说出任何一句话之前，青年已经越过他，深入厮杀的核心。

战场容不得任何人开小差，达米安来不及去思考他究竟是不是大名鼎鼎的哥谭天使，内心微微一动，跟上了挥舞电棍的青年。

“回回神，新兵！”

达米安猝然回神，闪身躲过中士踹来的一脚，皱起眉，毫不客气地补上了之前的一拳头。

“蠢货。”

中士瞪大了眼睛捂住鼻子，指着他半天说不出话，最后憋出一句：“——你不要还把自己当那个韦恩小少爷！送你来的长官在信里说的很清楚，你现在什么都不是了！”

达米安一点一点地把目光挪到他脸上，从他骤然后悔的表情来看，自己的表情应当是非常恐怖。

“你不要以为我父亲死了，韦恩家就没人了。”

达米安一字一顿说道。

2.  
“……丹特上将。”

背对他的将军转过身来，脸上可怖的伤痕没有掩盖掉他的精英气质，但达米安微不可见地皱了皱眉，心情突然变得极差。

上将露出一个热烈到让人不适的笑容，连忙招呼他坐下，达米安深吸一口气，勉强说服自己伸手不打笑脸人。

“所以——达米安，你怎么突然想起到哈维叔叔这里来了？中东战区怎么样了？替我向塔利亚问好，这段时间一定非常不容易。”

达米安的胃不适地痉挛了一下，他僵硬地避开哈维丹特虚假的笑容，干巴巴道：“我有件事需要通知你。”

“啊，有什么事？装备不够？还是粮食供应？我和你爸是好朋友，这些都好商量！”

好朋友。达米安心里对这个词嗤笑一声，如果哈维真的有半点顾及旧友的情分，就不会在当初袖手旁观。不过没关系，自己是有备而来，再也不用担心这个隐患了。

他垂眼轻轻敲着玻璃板，“我的祖父，中东战区著名的负责人，上周意外去世了，相信你也有所耳闻。”

哈维交叉双手，面色沉肃地点头，张口正欲说话，达米安打断了他：“我母亲和我在前天清点祖父留下的资料时，发现了一个很有趣的事——从最新的统计情况来看，分布在地球上的外星人数量与矿产资源呈正相关，因此中东战区面临的压力也是最大的。然而我们却发现，如果按照中东战区的外星人数量推断，北美战区实际面对的敌人却远低于计算出的数字。与此同时，我们还发现，北美战区武器的实际消耗与供应之间存在一截巨大的空白，有人做了假账。”

“你说，这是怎么一回事？”

达米安扯出没有丝毫温度的笑容，手指轻叩玻璃的声音在寂静的房间里回响。哈维的脸色慢慢僵硬起来，两人对视了十几秒，他突然拍手大笑。

“哈哈哈哈，你这孩子，胡说一些什么。说，是不是觉得在中东战区待着压力太大了，只要你一句话，丹特叔叔立刻把你调来北美战区，随便吃香喝辣。”

达米安冷笑一声：“我脑子被外星人吃了才会到你手下来受控制。哈维丹特上将，你以人命交换物资的罪行，一旦曝光会有什么后果，我相信你自己心里有数。”

哈维收起笑容，一旦没有了油腻的笑容伪装，他毁了半张脸的伤痕立刻可怖起来。

“你知不知道，造谣上将，是多大的罪名？”

达米安嗤道：“我会蠢到连证据都不留就贸然跑来？在我们对话的同时，母亲已经启程前往大都会指挥中心，我相信肯特总统会有自己的看法。”

这下哈维的脸色真的难看起来，“克拉克肯特？那个懦夫！和布鲁斯 韦恩那个伪君子一模一样！满脑子只有人道主义人道主义，保留战力专注防守的后果是什么？全军覆没！他们懂个屁的战争！只有我这样做才是对的！”他气怒攻心，一张脸都涨成猪肝红的颜色，眼里几乎喷出火焰。

达米安表情阴沉地能吃人，哈维瞥见他的样子，气得大笑起来：“好啊，哈哈哈哈！你是不是还觉得你父亲是拯救苍生的伟人？我告诉你，他害死了几亿人！这就是他的报应！”

达米安反手把椅子摔出去，一把掐住哈维的脖子，咬牙切齿道：“不准污蔑我父亲！”

他的手劲极大，哈维被他掐得呛咳起来，还不知死活的大笑着：“哈哈哈哈哈！报应！报应！感谢布鲁斯 韦恩，人类如果就此覆灭，他就是前无古人后无来者的最大罪人！以一己之力毁灭整个文明！这就是你的好父亲！”

“闭嘴！”

达米安一发狠，手指深深陷入哈维的皮肉，上将脸色涨红，嘶哑大吼：“警卫！！！”

至此谈话彻底崩塌到无可挽回的地步，警卫发现房内的骚动，持枪纷纷赶进来，达米安勉力支撑了十几秒，身中几枪麻醉弹，终于无法坚持。

在他陷入昏迷前，只听到哈维阴沉的声音：“把他送去前线。”

*如果有双面人粉我很抱歉，我发现我对他一无所知

3.  
达米安从睡梦中惊醒，交叉混乱的梦搅乱了他的脑子。他随手用袖子擦掉脑门上的汗，慢慢平息下呼吸。

混乱无序的梦境中，哈维丹特疯狂的大笑和战场上飞扬的黄沙混到一处，模糊掉了那个人的脸。达米安闭上眼睛，只有那双婴儿蓝的眼睛在黑暗中缓缓浮现出来。他不知道自己为什么对哥谭天使如此执着，更不知道天亮之后，自己该怎么面对也许可能再次在眼前覆灭的前线。

经过了一晚上的验证，达米安终于确认，自己现在确确实实是在重复梦境里的生活，而按照那梦预言的内容来看，天亮之后，他们就要被投放到那个惨烈的堪称屠宰场的战场上去，这个泰坦小队里所有五个人包括自己，都会死亡。

只是不知道明天他还有没有这个运气再次在基地醒来，认为今天是个梦境。

怎么办？

达米安盯着天花板，和固执的在他记忆里扎根的蓝眼睛对视，一遍一遍地问自己，怎么办？怎么办？

慢慢的，他重新睡了过去。偌大的军营里，鼾声和梦话此起彼伏，达米安却在那双眼睛的注视下睡得非常安稳。

不是梦。

这是达米安再次醒来后的第一个想法。

阳光明媚，甚至可以在号子的间歇中听到鸟儿的轻啼声，外星人似乎对地球的其他非智慧生物没有兴趣，不知该喜该忧。在一片春光烂漫中，达米安脸色阴沉地能滴水，他拉长脸听着小胡子喋喋不休，感到耐性缓慢被消耗干净。

他又死了一次。尽管提前预知了一切，但这次他没有碰到特殊的蓝色外星人，自然也就没有死于和它同归于尽。这次他死于一击透胸，哥谭天使就在他面前，惊愕地睁大了眼，像是头一回被人不顾性命的救援。

至少他知道了他的名字。达米安心想，迪克格雷森，真是随便的名字。死前迪克紧紧握住他的手，拼命在他失去意识之前塞进他耳朵里最后一句话。

“在你醒来之后，来找我！”

达米安细细咀嚼这句话，脑海里浮现出好几个可能性，又被他尽数按下来。当务之急是找到迪克问个清楚，不过在此之前——他转头瞥一眼气急败坏的小胡子——还有事要做。

随手利用手边的小东西就可以制造一个大麻烦，达米安自小在塔利亚的训练下长大，制造混乱以掩人耳目简直易如反掌。很快他就离开了小胡子的监视，在满基地乱逛了一圈后，凭借直觉走到了模拟训练场。

他在人群中一眼看到了他。迪克格雷森，人类的救星和希望，神兵天降拯救了整个哥谭市的天使。他在训练场尽头的吊环上翻飞，轻盈得好似一个梦境。达米安放缓了脚步，时光在他身边被拉长，优美的身姿深深烙进他的记忆。

现实的焦虑很快把他拉了回来，他回过神，快步朝迪克走过去，期间好几次险险躲过突如其来的模拟机器——迪克格雷森这个疯子，居然开着模拟做热身运动，不知道是有恃无恐还是真的不怕死。

迪克注意到了他，手臂轻巧一撑，把自己抛向天空，以一个满分的姿势稳稳落在他面前，“我能为你做点什么吗？Mr.……？”

“叫我达米安。”达米安紧紧注视着他，迪克和记忆里有很大不同，此时的他仍有健康，眼里充满活力，他听见自己砰砰的心跳声。

“……我们认识吗？达米安？”迪克脸色慢慢严肃起来，伸手往后摸。

“是的，我们见过。就在明天，沙滩上。”

迪克拢起眉头，上下打量他一番，达米安接着说：“明天我会救你一命，在我死之前，你会对我说：'在你醒来之后，来找我。'，我如约来找你了。”

迪克脸色大变，疾步过来一把握住他的手臂。

“我们边走边说。”

4.  
迪克疯了。

委婉点，达米安认为他精神上存在某种尚未经过诊断不过显然一定存在的疾病。

迪克无奈地看着他。

红发者在旁边耸耸肩，达米安眼珠转向他，“告诉我你觉得他刚刚说的都是狗屎。”

“咳……这套理论就是他提出来的。”迪克挠挠头。

达米安不可置信地看着他们。

“嘿，对沃利有点信心，他是星辰实验室的首席科学家——”

“那你们两个都疯了。”他下定结论。

迪克刚张开嘴，达米安挥手打断他，烦躁地说：“我死了两次，不要挑战我的耐心。你是想告诉我，这些丑的像下水道里搅成一团的头发的外星人，不仅具有高度智慧，还可以操纵时间？你知道操纵时间是什么概念吗？如果他们有这个能力我们早就死绝了！”

他挨个看一遍满脸复杂的两个人，突然盯住迪克，“你，我记得你的外号，‘哥谭天使’。如果我们的敌人神通广大到了可以操纵时间，你是怎么赢了那场战斗的？它们折服于你的美貌？”

迪克尴尬地咳一声，脸上浮起一丝血色，正色道：“你说到重点了，它们想要的正是一场失败。”

沃利接腔：“为了引君入瓮。”

他一拍手，在旁边的机器上连按几下，桌面上浮现出沙图。“你看，哥谭大捷之后，我们的军方尝到了甜头，开始逐步加大力量向北美战线投入兵力。与此同时，敌人也节节败退。一进一退，直到退到海滨城。一切看起来都欣欣向荣，我们的战区总指挥欣喜若狂，将所有战力资源全部投入，准备一举歼灭所有敌人，然而……”

“……然而明天其实是一次彻头彻尾的屠杀。”达米安盯着地图上红点喃喃道，沙滩上血流成河的惨状浮现在眼前。迪克的手搭上他肩膀，轻声说：“你去过那里，我们猜的没错，对吧。”

达米安无言点头，空气安静了一瞬间。

“但是上帝没有放弃我们，我们要扭转战局，还有一线生机。”

达米安抬了抬眉毛，沃利连点几下，一张旋转的3D投影出现在桌面上，眼熟极了。

“眼熟吗？你应该见过，对吧？”迪克按着他的肩膀俯身，把投影拖近了一些，蓝色外星人狰狞的肢体细节清晰可见。达米安不自在地抖动肩膀把他甩下去，摸了摸脖子，迪克说话间带出气流的温度还残留在上面。

“我第一次就是被它杀死的。”

“让我猜猜，你用了某种方法杀死了它，死前它的血液喷到了你身上？”

达米安奇怪地看了他一眼：“对。”

迪克长叹：“这就没错了，你就是我，哥谭战役之前的我。”

“现在立刻停止卖关子否则你再也不用操心人类存亡问题了。”

沃利发出一声被逗乐的声音，两双眼刀朝他砍过去，他立刻严肃起来，开始介绍：“你需要重新认知的是——我们并不是在和外星人军队作战，不是的，我们在应付的其实从头到尾都是一个生物——一个巨大的，超越我们人类想象的联合生物体。”

“这——是Alpha，”他指指那个蓝色外星人，“它相当于这个生物体中枢神经系统，我们推测它们拥有某种预知能力，它们非常稀少，平均618万只普通外星人里才有一只。”

达米安放弃了反驳，顺着他们的逻辑思考，“那这个生物的大脑呢？”

迪克赞许地点点头，点开另一个投影：“这就是它的大脑，容我为你介绍——Omega。”

“它就是Alpha预知能力的来源：每当一个Alpha死亡时，Omega就会重启这24小时的时间，只不过这一次，它会知道将要发生什么，并提前避开危险。这能力虽然听起来不可思议，但如果它是某种四维生物的投影，也就不奇怪了。早在战前就有科学家提出时间可能是坐标轴上的第四个维度。”

达米安盯着那个长得像佛手莲的东西，慢慢道：“那我的预知能力——”

“是的，Alpha的血液和你混在一块之后，Omega搞混了你们。现在的你拥有了Alpha的能力，随时可以重启这一天，不断试错。”

“随时重启时间指的是我随时可以自杀，对吧。”达米安冷冷一笑。

迪克和沃利交换一个眼神，“我知道这很难，达米安。我也经历过这个，我死了不知道多少次，几百次？几千次？我也数不清了。但是这是唯一正确的事，你想想看，不仅是这基地的几万人，更是全人类的命运都押在这一战上了，我们不能——”

“我同意。”

“什么？”

“不管你们有什么计划，我同意。”达米安烦躁道，迪克的蓝眼睛根本不像战士，总是湿漉漉的。当他带着恳求望着你的时候，没有任何一个人不会怦然心动。

“我同意加入你们，现在，有什么计划，都赶紧说。”

*漫画沃利不是星辰实验室的，这是我编的

5.  
达米安第一万零一次被击中，迪克暂停了机器跑过来。

“你还好吧？”

“恰好相反。”达米安捂住小腿，汗从额头上淌下。迪克半跪下来检查他的情况，他的小腿软绵绵的，腿骨之间明显有一处断裂，迪克小心翼翼地碰了碰那里，达米安闷哼一声，咬紧了牙齿。

“你的小腿断了，我很抱歉。”迪克的蓝眼睛犹豫地看了看他，摸出手枪，“我们结束这一天吧。”

“等等，断腿是可以治疗的，如果重新轮回我们就又得重头来了！”

迪克叹了口气，“记住我的话，达米安。无论什么情况，你一定要确保自己的死亡。”

“为什么？”

“我知道你猜到了我拯救哥谭的真相：我曾经和你拥有一样的能力。但是你一定不知道我是怎么失去它的——在哥谭之战的最后，我不慎被击中了头部昏迷过去，等我再醒来的时候，我躺在医院里，血管里插着输血针。我被输入了800毫升其他人的血，然后我就失去了那个能力。”

达米安摸了摸自己的腿，深呼吸，“行，但是在我走之前，我要问你一个问题。”

“你说。”

达米安擦了把汗水，声音几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的：“哥谭战役，你为什么没有去救韦恩上将，格雷森？”

这是不对的，达米安看着半跪在自己身前面露担忧的迪克，这是迁怒。

但越了解这个本性温柔良善的人，他越难以忍受脑子里的风言风语。他们说，布鲁斯 韦恩指挥犯了重大失误，因此遭了天谴；他们说，韦恩上将做的事连主都不愿原谅，所以在哥谭战役，被上帝遣来的天使都袖手旁观。

迪克真的曾眼睁睁看着父亲死在面前而无动于衷吗？达米安想起他们的初见，身穿重型机械外骨骼的迪克沉重地向他奔来，只为了救他一命。在人命轻贱如草芥的战场上，居然有人蠢到冒着巨大风险救援不是自己队友的人。这样的人，怎么会对生命袖手旁观？

迪克一顿，躲开了他的目光，垂眼心不在焉地摸着他的断腿，“嗯……韦恩上将出意外的地方距离我的位置太远，等我赶到的时候已经太迟了，我很抱歉。”

达米安目光如刀，审判着面前的人。过了好一阵，他终于挪开视线，用下巴虚虚一点迪克的枪，“动手吧。”

迪克从善如流地举起枪对准他的眉心，达米安往后靠了靠，给自己找了个舒服点的位置，忽然听到他说：“——你是叫达米安 韦恩，对吗？”

达米安倏地睁开眼，迪克背对着光，脸被阴影挡了半边看不清表情，璀璨剔透的蓝眼睛紧紧盯着他。达米安望了望自己的小腿，点头。

“布鲁斯 韦恩是我的父亲。”

迪克沉默了几秒，忽然给了他一个拥抱：“我很抱歉，对不起。”

达米安疲惫地合上眼，迪克低声道：“我真的很抱歉。”

一声枪响。

人一天内要做出多少个决定？

每一步踏出的距离，弯腰的时机，前进的方向。人在一生中要做出无数个决定，有些甚至自己都无法意识到。要精确地记住自己的每一步该落在哪，这就是整个计划最困难的部分。而这件事甚至不允许任何误差，每走错一步，就意味着又一次机会的浪费，而他们根本不知道还有多少次机会。

无论如何，达米安的能力源于Omega的一次失误，谁也不敢打包票Omega永远不会发现这个小小的bug。

地下室昏暗的光线下，达米安和沃利围在作战桌旁激烈地讨论着路线，一条又一条的路被打上大红叉，达米安循着记忆，在地图上勾出可行的路线。迪克在一旁闭着眼仰头，一遍遍的背诵自己该走的路。

达米安慢慢住了嘴，看着迪克闭着眼的样子，陷入了沉默。第多少次了？他已经数不清自己多少次眼睁睁看着迪克死在面前了。只要他一阖眼，迪克的各式死状就会浮现在眼前，那双蓝眼睛瞳孔扩散，被沙尘血污盖住，失去了光泽，而达米安不是每次都有机会替他合上双眼。

他望着迪克怔怔出了神，直到当事人睁开眼等待他说出下一步时，达米安都没把自己从回忆里拔出来。迪克伸手在他面前晃了晃，达米安条件反射地一把攥住他。

“我会救出我们的，我保证。”

迪克愣了一下，注视着达米安，似乎在判断他承诺的重量。达米安毫不退缩，深深望进他眼里的海洋，被战争雕琢得坚硬的脸庞慢慢被暖意覆盖，迪克微笑起来。

“好。”

沃利在角落尴尬地清清嗓子，故作自然的哼起了歌，达米安斜过去一眼，放下迪克的手，继续替两人勾画出生路。明天一早在战场上，只有他的记忆能救迪克。他一段又一段的记忆像小舟，连绵不断的系到一块，拼凑出一道通往对岸的浮桥。他们必须撑过明天的战场，从海滨城逃出去，前往中城——他上次幻觉里Omega的藏身之处。

据迪克所说，在进入Omega的系统一段时间之后，它会开始向他传递信号，实时同步自己的位置。达米安在上一次循环之后终于接受到了这一信号，而世界上的事就有这么巧，他一描述自己幻觉里的图像沃利立刻发现那是他的故乡中城，他们立刻确定了Omega的具体位置，开始准备实施计划摧毁大脑。

达米安曾经要求自己一个人去就足够了，但迪克坚决反对，他在这方面极度固执，一定要自己亲手了结Omega。达米安看了看他眼里的火光，默许了。哥谭一役一定发生了什么，到现在迪克都不肯告诉他，不过没关系，总有一天他会挖掘出来的。

就快了。

6.  
成功了！

劫后余生的两人对视一眼，从彼此的眼里都看到了纯粹的惊喜。达米安看着灰头土脸的迪克，料想到自己大约也是这幅狼狈的样子，忍不住笑出了声。

“Awww，‘准备一辈子木着脸小王子’原来笑起来这么好看，你应该多笑笑。”迪克逗他。

达米安剜他一眼，不准备接这个幼稚鬼的梗。逃出海滨城只是计划成功的第一步，他们需要找到去中城的载具，不然以他们的脚力根本不可能到达，谁也不是闪电侠。

所幸车辆并不难找，许多家庭弃城逃跑时都选择了家庭式面包车，留给他们充裕的挑选余地。在解决掉零星的一两个普通外星人之后，顺利坐上了一辆小货车。

行驶在一望无际的州级公路上，达米安握着方向盘，产生了一丝丝的错觉。路途遥远，只有下午热腾腾的风从耳边掠过去，一切祥和的好像他们只是一对相约出游的朋友，开着家里的小破货车，往未知的前方一头撞过去，不必担忧后果，也不必考虑未来，只需要踏下油门，往前开就是了。

然而他们前往的并不是有阳光和裸体美女的海滩，命运守在公路的尽头虎视眈眈，他们即将奔赴战场。而且迪克也不是他的朋友，他甚至不知道他的中间名是什么。

“你好像不怎么爱说话啊？”

达米安用余光扫他一眼，从鼻子里应一声。迪克干咳一声，“我们前几次也是这样，不说话吗？”

“……没有，我们讨论过哥谭。”

“啊，哥谭。”迪克叹口气，“哥谭算是我的第二个故乡。”

达米安诧异地扫他一眼，也许是成功突破了计划的第一步，迪克心情看起来非常好，居然愿意吐露哥谭的事了。

“怎么说？”

迪克露出怀念的表情，“在战争之前，我曾是马戏团的空中飞人，后来在哥谭巡演时，我家人出了事，我停止了空中飞人的事业留在哥谭。刚一成年，我就入了伍，再然后——战争爆发了。”后面的事达米安都知道了，他默默点点头，迪克话锋一转，“你呢？”

“我什么？”达米安反问。

“我几乎对你一无所知，除了你的名字——我甚至连你的姓氏都不知道。”

达米安眉心拢了拢，迪克对他的姓氏反应异常强烈，但是他又不想骗他。他目不转睛盯着前方的路，敷衍道：“姓氏又不重要，你认识的是我这个人，不是姓氏。”

“道理确实如此。但是这样说起来，我总觉得你长得很面熟，似乎在哪见过。”

达米安心里一跳，迪克转过头来认真地研究他的长相。达米安不自在地侧了侧头，“专心点盯着外面格雷森，如果因为你开小差导致我要再来一次，我保证把你丢在沙滩上。”

迪克笑了起来，“你不会的。”

达米安嗤了一声，却没反驳。过了半晌，他突然道：“没油了，我们就在这里找找。”

迪克向前望去，前方是一处破损的农场，达米安跳下货车，指挥他把没有了电的外骨骼卸下。迪克不明所以，但一路从沙滩战场上左突右冲出来的默契让他保持了沉默。他们走进农场，达米安一路直直地走到后院，乍一跨出门，迪克发出一声赞叹。

“天啊……这里有直升机！”

达米安却沉默了，他提起后院的两桶汽油，迪克伸手掀开直升机的罩布，兴奋地说：“我们可以直接飞过去！对啊，外星人再神通广大也管不到半空啊？”

背后传来一声闷哼，迪克循声转头，发现达米安脸色苍白，油桶歪斜掉在地上。

“？！你怎么了？”

达米安别开头，含糊的试图敷衍过去，迪克坚持要检查他的情况，情急之下，直接按住他的肩膀想把他转过来。

达米安嘶一声，迪克闪电般松开手，用控诉的眼神瞪着他。达米安败下阵来，解开扣子，迪克一把扒开他的领口，沉默了。

他的肩头赫然有一处深可见骨的伤，血肉模糊的样子让人几乎不敢相信他还开了那么久车。

迪克爆了句粗，“什么时候弄的？”他不由分说地把达米安带进农舍里坐下，盯住他的眼睛。

“之前对付那几个外星人的时候。没什么大不了的，你去把汽油加满，换人开车就行了。”达米安轻描淡写道，确实没什么大不了的，循环的这么多天，他什么致命伤没受过。

迪克思考了一会儿，忽然起身往外走。达米安叫住他，“你干什么？”

“我去发动直升机。”迪克头也不回地说，“只要我解决了Omega，这些都不算什么。”

达米安在他背后深深地叹了口气，虽然生理年龄停在了18岁，但他看上去却突然疲惫了许多，脸上沾上了一块块的灰尘，冷绿色的眼睛黯淡了下去。

“就算这样都没办法阻挡你的脚步吗？”

迪克驻足，慢慢转身，“……你是故意受伤的？”

“是。”达米安直言不讳。

“为什么？”

为什么？达米安仰头看着他，迪克又一次背光而立，但这一次他们都极度疲惫，从身到心。

迪克凝视着他，慢慢说：“是因为我吗？”

达米安没有回答他，挪开视线，上下打量室内，破败的农舍蒙上了一层灰，但是清理起来并不难，“你过不去了。”

“什么？”

“你听不懂英语吗？你过不去了！无论如何都过不去！我们之中总会有一个死在这里！”达米安忽然暴怒起来，实质性的愤怒冲破了冷静自持的外壳，但他的声音里却充满了痛苦，满是无能为力的自责。

迪克怔怔地面对自己的死刑，他扭头望着外面，直升机安静地停在原地，时间不过下午三四点，骄阳如火，他的心却一寸寸地凉了下去。

达米安低低的声音响起来：“我试了很多次，五点钟和九点钟方向各有一个埋伏，我们的子弹数量不够了，每一次你都会被偷袭坠毁在那个直升机里，所以开车的话，也许还有一线生机。”

达米安真的太累了，困在这无穷无尽的时间循环里，一遍又一遍的看迪克的死亡，一遍又一遍的忍受迪克审视怀疑的目光。他只有18岁。

迪克狠狠抹了把脸，坚决地往外走，达米安吼道：“这次我不会管你的死活了！”

“多谢关心！”迪克有些时候总是犟得八头牛都拉不回来，明明面朝深渊，他却逆流狂奔。

达米安听他折腾了半天，最后还是无法袖手旁观，干脆出来帮他一口气打开了直升机。迪克坐在直升机里俯视他，达米安问：“为什么？”

“……你有没有幻想过，世间不平之事那么多，如果有英雄能在你无能为力的时候挺身而出该有多好？”

达米安没有回答，迪克也不需要他接腔，自顾自地说：“我见过真正的英雄，永远把别人的生命放在自己之上，明知不可为而为之，我希望自己也是这样的英雄。”

他发动了直升机。

7.  
“我明明和你说过，我什么都告诉你了！”

达米安抱着浑身是血的迪克坐在一地废墟里，迪克笑叹了口气，“我知道，你说的没错，不过至少我试过了。”

达米安死死地咬着牙，不让眼泪从眼眶里滚落出来。迪克伸手抹抹他的眼角，“其实我见过你的父亲。”

“……什么？”

“布鲁斯 韦恩，我看着你的背影的时候突然想起来的，你们父子两真的长的很像，我居然现在才发现——咳咳咳……”

“在哪？在哥谭吗？”

迪克微微点头，“我很抱歉，你父亲是因我而死的，他告诉我我才是能杀死Omega的那个人，在敌袭前的最后一秒为了掩护我引爆了炸弹……我昏了过去，就在那之后失去了能力。”

一滴眼泪从迪克脸边滑下，“我很抱歉，达米安，我真的非常抱歉。你的父亲的做法才是真正正确的，我们的敌人无法用人海战术的方式战胜，他是为数不多看清了这一点的人。他是一个英雄，你该为自己的姓氏感到骄傲。”

达米安低头看着他，凝固了十几秒，最后慢慢伸手，合上了他的眼睛。

他改变主意了。

达米安站在红线之外，远远望着在吊环上翩翩起舞的迪克，他在半空中转体一周，在落下时稳稳抓住吊环，轻松荡起一个完美的弧度。

达米安按了按军帽，转身离去。

他被骗了。

达米安愤怒地坐起来爆了句粗，小胡子一句话都还没来得及说，他伸手就给了他一拳，中士捂着鼻子瞪大眼，半晌没说出来话。

他这次甚至懒得遮掩，直接把来追他的人挨个揍了一遍，一路见神揍神遇佛揍佛，直到冲到哥谭天使面前，迪克出面把他留了下来。

又是熟悉的地下室，达米安按捺着怒气第亿次重复约定好的说辞，只比上多了一句。

“消息是假的。”

“什么？”

迪克的脸近在咫尺，达米安看着他关切的样子，只想往这混蛋的脸上再揍上一拳，他勉强忍耐住了冲动，不耐烦地解释：“Omega的位置，是假的。”

迪克和沃利交换了一个目光，沃利神经质抖起了脚：“怎么会是假的？”

三人沉默片刻，迪克提出一个假设，“也许是你存在在大脑的神经中太久，它发现了你的存在？”

沃利焦虑啃手指，“那如今只有一个办法了。被动接受讯息的时候Omega可以骗过你，但是只要你还存在在系统里，就可以主动出击反向找到它的位置。”

达米安烦躁的情绪霎时平息下来，和迪克对视一眼，“怎么做到？”

“要主动联系Omega，你需要一个仪器。”

迪克想起了什么：“就是害得你只能来我这里的那个机器？”

“是啊，”沃利哼了一声，“哈维 丹特听了我的伟大设想，觉得我是个神经病，然后bang，我出局了。”他吹声口哨，比了个爆炸的手势。

达米安皱眉，“那现在这个机器在哪？”

“非常不幸，在北美战区总指挥部。”

“很好，我们走吧。”

迪克拦住他，“等下，不做个计划什么的吗，直接去？”

达米安阴沉地掰掰手指，“不用，我已经无数次拟定谋杀哈维 丹特的计划了，他最好祈祷这次别撞到我枪口上。”

沃利嘶了一声，对迪克说：“我欣赏这小孩。”

达米安拽上迪克就走。

沃利的声音在背后远远传来：“祝你们好运！”

8.  
在时速远远超过公路限速的车里，迪克猛打方向盘，对达米安大叫：“快用这个机器！”

“什么？？”达米安一只手握紧车扶手，时不时探出头冲着紧追不舍的车的轮胎扫上几梭子。迪克把他们冒死偷出来的小机器丢给他，达米安反手抓住，审视着这个小破玩意。

一片混乱里，他们不仅偷出了仪器，还想办法让哈维丹特这辈子都不用考虑向达米安复仇的问题了，本该是击掌庆贺的时候，他们不小心触发了警报，结果落得一个亡命天涯的下场。

就为了偷这么个破玩意，也不知道有没有用。达米安咬一咬牙，把长得像微缩版佛手莲的机器插进腿里。

像是被人闷头一击，达米安浑身一震，向后撞在椅背上。眼前一切奇幻的不可思议，即使是最光怪陆离的梦也及不上他此时眼前的场景半分奇妙，如果二维生物可以看到我们所见到一切，大约感受也就是这样了。达米安在短暂的精神冲击后，找回零星神智，努力记住Omega为他展示的图像。

“中东——沙漠——地下洞穴——”

汽车突然紧急刹车，安全带及时拉住了达米安，剧烈的冲击让他从幻觉回到了现实，还没来得及停稳，迪克开始解他的安全带，大叫：“快下车！油箱被打爆了马上要爆炸了！”

达米安立刻冲出车门，但是晚了，油门就在他身后剧烈爆炸，迪克扑过来，他们倒在地上，昏了过去。

达米安在一片静谧中醒来。

他发了会愣，突然剧烈挣扎起来。他被绑在了病床上，更为恐怖的是，他血管里插着一根输血针。

不不不不不！达米安疯狂挣扎，直到把自己从束缚带里挣脱出来时已经喘得不成样子了，他翻身滚下床拔下针头，清楚的感觉到自己已经失去了和Omega的联系。

他慢慢滑坐在地，一拳捶在地上，感觉不到痛。

有人过来了，达米安几乎是心如死灰地转头，发现是迪克。

“我以为你死了。”

迪克看见了他旁边甩着的血袋，吞了口口水，“……没关系，我们已经知道Omega的位置了，还有机会。”

“只有我们两个人，有什么用？说不定这次的消息也是那个大脑骗我们，说不定人类就是注定要灭绝！”

“不会的！”迪克握住他的手，蹲下来和他视线平齐，“一定不会的，两个人不行我们找三个人，四个人。无论如何都要尽力一试，不要这么早绝望。”

达米安盯了他一会儿，突然挥手一拳打在他下巴上，“你他妈是什么毛病？为什么你总有这种莫名其妙的乐观，为什么你总是心存希望！”

迪克一把抱住他，拼命把他按在怀里，“一定可以的，我们一起，一定做得到的。我们会是人类的英雄，不是吗？”

达米安在他怀里闭上眼，用力地抱回去。

9.  
*本节有达米安视角对泰坦的评价，并非作者观点

他们找到了达米安曾经被安排进的泰坦小队，对于达米安不耐烦的解释，他们一直将信将疑，在达米安差点和他们打起来之前，迪克走了进来。

然后他们信了。

飞机上，达米安一直对着小队其他人阴阳怪气，在他第N次嘲讽加尔菲德奇葩的发型审美之后，维克托终于爆发了。

“你有什么问题？如果你不喜欢我们，为什么还喊我们来做这么危险的任务？”

瑞雯淡淡补刀：“我们是跟迪克来的，不是跟你来的。”

加尔菲德抱起手，哼哼唧唧的碎碎念。达米安简直怒发冲冠，恨不得从副驾上冲过去打架，迪克乐出了声，百忙之中分出手一把按住达米安，忽然有种带着小孩团出游的错觉，机内充满了快活的气息。

达米安骂骂咧咧地和加尔菲德隔空吵架，迪克一边操作着飞机一边有一搭没一搭地接着他们的话茬开玩笑，一机人吵吵闹闹的飞过太平洋，每个人都在努力维持满不在乎的面孔，但随着目的地的逐渐接近，慢慢的，笑声越来越少，直到连加尔菲德都不再说话，所有人都沉默下来，望着窗外的景色。

迪克咳嗽一声，打破沉默，“女士们先生们，前方即将到达——拉夫哈。”

迪克冲达米安点点头，达米安站起来，“我们此行的目的是摧毁Omega，Omega藏身在拉夫哈的巨型地下洞穴里，旁边会有无数外星人保护，做好战斗准备。”

小队各自站起来，刚拿上武器的瞬间，飞机忽然剧烈抖动，迪克大喊：“就近扶住东西站稳！我们被袭击了！”

刚准备落地就遭遇了袭击，所有人都没有预料到，加尔菲德冲达米安大叫：“嘿！韦恩小子！我们该怎么做？”

“我怎么知道？我没经历过这一天！”达米安勉强把自己固定在座位上，提起枪扫射从前窗扑进来的外星人。

维克托骂了句脏话，就地一滚，柯莉安妲抬起机枪扫射，及时把维克托救了下来。迪克大叫：“都注意点！我要紧急迫降了！”

一阵更加剧烈的晃动，紧接着就是一声巨响。迪克的技术还算好，在起落架几乎被毁的不像样的时候靠机腹硬生生滑行了几百米，勉强停了下来。

达米安甩了甩被震晕的脑袋，从地上摸起一把机枪丢给迪克，“所有人下飞机找地方隐蔽！”

小队结对挨个跳下飞机，三三两两找遮蔽物隐藏起来。托飞机的福，这里的外星人几乎都被残骸吸引了过去，他们得以片刻喘息。

“现在怎么办？”

达米安盯着不远处熟悉的沙丘，抹了把脸上的灰，“Omega就在前面那座沙丘底下。听我说，那块沙丘背后是一块绿洲，绿洲底下有一个巨大的天然地下洞，洞里是一个池子。”

他顿了顿，吐出一个熟悉的词：“那个Omega藏身的池子，就是拉萨路池。”

如果拉萨路池连这种不明生物的生命力都能修复，那他总算知道为什么这种生物会入侵地球了。他早说过，这东西不属于人类，但是祖父从不听劝，一定要留着。

迪克默然握了握他的手，达米安收敛心神，安排道：“斯通，你和洛根拿上重火力开路，虽然飞机吸引走了一大批，但沙丘附近一定还有很多埋伏，橘头发，你和瑞雯多拿一点火药和轻型机枪。迪克，掩护我。”

“嗯？不行，我跟你一起去。”迪克立刻反应过来，达米安和他目光交锋，谁也不肯在这件事上让步。

加尔菲德在一旁幽幽说：“伙计，别忘了我们的存在好吗？一起去就一起去呗，你不会认为我们还能活着回去吧。”

……

迪克笑出了声，“他说的没错。达米安，和我一起去吧。”他冲达米安眨眨眼，“如果能和你死在一起，也不算太遗憾。”

达米安嗤了一声，面色和缓下来，“瞎说什么，我们一定会成功的。”

维克托扛起重型机器，“好了好了别废话了，让我们开始吧！”

火舌四溅，伴随着维克托的哈哈大笑，达米安和迪克闪电般窜出隐蔽物。铺天盖地的外星人扑来，他们硬生生从中间杀出一条血路。

近了，更近了，眼看着绿洲就在咫尺，达米安甚至可以看到地下洞的入口。突然，背后连续不断的机枪声中断了一瞬间，达米安无暇分神回头看，只能大吼问身后的同伴是什么情况。

下一秒，加尔菲德带着哭腔的声音远远传来：“维克托倒下了！不用等我们，往前走！”

他第一次听见瑞雯变了调的声音，“说什么胡话，你给我滚过来加尔菲德洛根！”

加尔菲德反而平静了下来，“我手里的枪也快没子弹了，你和柯莉跟紧迪克，我最后为你们掩护一波。”

他话里的含义再清楚不过了，柯莉安妲尖叫：“不行！你撑住，我马上过来！”

“谁也别动！你们还想不想杀Omega了！别管我！”

达米安不忍继续听下去，他在厮杀的空档中看了一眼迪克，经历了无数生死的青年眼睛通红，却一言不发。他们都清楚，加尔菲德距离他们太远，做什么都来不及了。

“柯莉安妲和瑞雯都向我靠拢！”

达米安奋力向洞口杀去，不愿去听背后传来的巨大爆炸声，他们一行人借着爆炸的冲击波一鼓作气冲进地下洞。外星人倾巢而出，洞里的防守松懈了很多。

但没有人高兴的起来，柯莉安妲抱住了瑞雯，从来都以冷漠表情示人的女孩痛哭出声，连达米安都鼻子微酸，虽然他之前一直讨厌疯疯癫癫没有实力的泰坦小队，但他承认，他们是真正的英雄。

短暂的沉默之后，迪克打起精神，悄声叮嘱他们：“虽然这里好像没有外星人了，但是之前一直没见到Alpha，这里一定还有防守。我们动作要快，外面的普通型不知道多久能反应过来。记住，如果看到Alpha，不要杀死他们。”

柯莉安妲安静地问：“那应该怎么办？”

达米安接过话头：“把它引开，不计一切代价。”地下洞被开发成了宫殿的模样，即使已经被Omega破坏的不像样了，但地形依然复杂多变，适合隐藏。

瑞雯止住了哭泣，转过来，深吸一口气点点头。

“一定要杀了Omega。”

“我们会的。”

四个人碰了碰拳，分头由不同路线冲向地下洞的核心：拉萨路池。每个人包里都放着一个炸弹，用于和Omega同归于尽。柯莉是最先和Alpha正面碰上的，她最后看了一眼他们，掉头朝洞外狂奔而去。

紧接着是瑞雯，齐刘海的年轻女孩第一个照面就灵活的闪开了，但仍然没能躲过Alpha敏锐的视线，达米安距离她最近，她冲达米安丢下一个托付的眼神，踏上柯莉的路。

只剩下他们两人了，达米安咬紧牙关，感到血液冲向大脑，他手里已经握住了一个炸弹，拉萨路池近在眼前。

突然，有金属咯咯声在前面响起，达米安立刻停住脚步，迅速找遮蔽物藏了起来。还好，没有直接碰上，还有机会躲过去。迪克不知何时出现在他旁边，显然也听到了Alpha走路的声音。

光线极暗，飞机坠毁后起了火，噼里啪啦的连续爆炸声在这里都听得到，他们在血与火中间对视，异口同声道：“我去把它……”

达米安打断迪克的话，“这个没得商量，你比我更有经验，而且这是你一直的愿望，你去杀Omega。”

迪克摇摇头，“不，这是你的使命，你经历的这一切应该由你画下句号，我只是陪你经历这段旅途的人，我也只能陪你走到这里了。听着，加尔菲德说的没错，我们都走不出这里了，让我来引开Alpha。”

达米安盯着他，忽然用力摁住他的头，两片麻木的嘴唇狠狠贴了一下。

“我们永远是最好的。”

迪克擦擦眼角，满脸灰土的脸笑出了前所未有的灿烂辉光，“我在另一边等你，达米安。”

他尽全力奔出，Alpha循声而动，追着他一路朝外面跑去。

达米安跳起来往反方向跑去，在心里默念，快一点，再快一点。金属穿透血肉的声音在远处传来，听在他耳中宛如惊雷，忍了许久的眼泪淌出，达米安没有回头，纵身跳入池中，顶着烈油焚身的痛苦睁开眼，一路朝深处游去。

快一点，再快一点。

他感觉不到疼痛了，直到赤红的血液漂到他面前时达米安才突然反应过来，低头一看，他的胸口被一个金属肢体洞穿。

是Alpha，藏身在池中的最后一道防线。达米安笑了笑，看来这东西真的有很高智慧。他拉开吊环，朝Omega明灭的核心用力扔去。

闷闷的爆炸声响起，Omega被一层一层的冲击波炸成碎片。冲击波袭到达米安身前时，他已经半阖上了眼，所见的最后一个场景，是蓝色的液体缓缓将他包裹。

濒死前的幻境里，他见到迪克从吊环上跳下，朝他走来。

他陷入永恒的长眠。

BE线完结，如果有想看HE的，下面是隐藏章节。

10.  
达米安睁开眼。

刚坐起来，忽然剧烈眩晕。

“韦恩少爷？韦恩少爷？达米安？”

他勉强看清了面前人的长相，是哈维 登特的秘书，她怎么会在这里？他记得自己应该在，自己应该在……

“迪克！”

他想起来了，他们杀死了Omega，迪克……迪克和Alpha同归于尽了。

达米安的脑子又是一阵剧烈晕眩，手里突然被塞进了一杯水，哈维 丹特的秘书担忧地看着他。

“你还好吗？韦恩少爷？”

已经很久没人喊过他这个名字了，自从……父亲去世之后。

达米安勉力睁开眼，“我没事，有点头痛……你怎么在这里？”

秘书说：“是上将派我来的，他今天不能见你了，很抱歉。”

上将，哈维丹特？那老东西不是被他和迪克把腿打断了吗？这究竟是怎么回事。

“斯图尔特，今天是多少号？”

“17号，怎么了，您真的没事吗？”

17号……17号，这不是他一直循环的那一天之前吗？他回到那之前了？还是这一切只是一场梦？达米安忽然惊醒，猛地站起来，水洒了一地。

环顾一周，他这才发现自己居然坐在指挥部大厅的沙发里，哈维 丹特的秘书站在他面前，脸上忧虑的表情不似作伪。达米安的脑袋一塌糊涂，搞不懂现在究竟是什么情况。

容不得他多想，大厅里的巨幕电视忽然打开了，来往穿梭的人群纷纷停住了脚步，围了过去。达米安困惑的看着电视，是一个爆炸性的新闻紧急推送。

“就在今日凌晨，我们收到中东战区的紧急消息，阿拉伯半岛附近探测到一股强大的能量波，随着能量波往全球扩散，我们的敌人失去了作战能力。目前，中东战区已经扫平辖区内部的敌人，北美战区联合南美战区，东亚战区和俄罗斯战区收服失土。虽然科学家尚未探明具体原因为何，但是我们很高兴的宣布，人类的黎明，已经来临。”

一瞬间，连哈维登特丑恶的脸都变得让人愉快无比，人群在经历的短暂的迷茫，震惊，不敢置信之后，纷纷欢呼起来，军帽在空中飞扬成一片，有激动的情侣在所有人齐声的欢呼下当场接吻。

只有达米安怔怔望着电视，濒死前的幻象缓缓浮现在眼前。

迪克怎么样了？

以军官的身份走进这无比熟悉的前线基地，感受差了不是一分半分，对他落井下石过无数次的中士毕恭毕敬地敬礼，达米安的视线一如既往地从他身上穿过，直直盯着他的目的地。

模拟训练场，机器依然在空中打转，达米安急切的脚步骤然放缓，从胸腔里缓缓吐出一口气。

迪克依然在吊环上，鸟儿一样轻捷地翻飞，他的动作多么自由优雅，任何人都会在此刻爱上他。

达米安低头躲过一个机器，来到他面前。迪克手臂用力一撑，吊环高高飞起来，他优雅落地，向达米安鞠躬致意。

“我能为你做点什么，Mr.Wayne？”

迪克望着他，他的眼睛依然是达米安此生见过的，最璀璨的宝石。

Fin

碎碎念：啊这篇真是我写过最长的完结文了……肾疼  
如果看过电影的姐妹应该看出来了，是的我篡改了电影结局……因为原结局压根不是HE啊啊啊什么记忆都没了算哪门子HE！生气！我绝不允许这种令人难受的开放式结局出现在我cp身上，要么BE要么HE干脆一点✓  
明日边缘真是一部非常好看的电影，为了这篇文我看了无数次差点看吐……但依然喜欢女主！艾米丽太好看了，我要去把她的电影补完。扯远了，强烈推荐没看过的小伙伴康康这部美丽电影！  
更推荐小伙伴多i一i我的美丽cpDamidick呜呜呜


End file.
